Open plan office space dividing partition systems utilize panels as the main system element, and the manufacturing cost of the panels represents a major fraction of the cost of any system. It is thus important, and it is an object of the present invention, to reduce the manufacturing costs of such systems, without sacrificing strength, durability, and appearance.
The increasing usage of computers and associated electrical equipment in modern offices has greatly increased the number of communication wires required to be concealed within space dividing partition systems. It is thus another object of the invention to provide a new and improved office space dividing system which has the capacity to carry a large number of communication wires.